This invention relates to a push type temporary locking device and, more particularly, to a push type catcher-contained temporary locking device with a magnet used for locking a closed door of a cabinet for an electronic equipment or furniture or the like.
The conventional temporary locking device of this type mostly opens a door by a pushing operation. All such locking devices incorporate separately a catcher made of a magnet or the like and a door opening spring mechanism and accordingly have common disadvantages of complicated attachment and disposition thereof to mounting frames.